


Time for Ourselves

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimidue Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue are enjoying a vacation in Duscur. They deserve it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dimidue Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and some time, so I decided I would try to at least write one or two stories while Dimidue week was still ongoing. I'm not going to cover all of the rest of the prompts for the week, just a couple that fit into my plan for the fic. Includes spoilers, hope you finished at least Azure Moon and now some broad strokes about the rest of the game.
> 
> Chapter 1 is the May 20th prompt. I chose both despair/destruction and hope/mending.

The sky was blackened with smoke. The flames roared all around him. Dedue cried out. For his Father. For his Mother. For his Sister. For his neighbors. For someone. For anyone. No one answered him. He fell down to his knees and lurched over himself. He ached and bled. The ashes chocked his lungs. The sparks blinded his eyes. It was all too much to bear.

“…due…”

Tears fell like rain. Yet the flames burned. The crawled closer to him. But he could not care. He had already resigned himself to his fate.

“DEDUE!”

Slowly his eyes opened. His vision was murky.

“Here,” the deep and familiar voice said. Dedue felt a silky soft cloth against his eyes. When the tears were dried, he opened his eyes again. Dimitri was sitting in front of him, holding a now damp handkerchief.

“Ah… Dimitri…” Dedue sat up straight. He remembered now; they were in Duscur. It was the first morning since they arrived. The two of them snuck off in the morning to have breakfast by the lake. Dedue had sat under a tree to take in the sight. He must have dozed off.

“Are you well beloved?” Dimitri gently cupped Dedue’s left cheek in his hand.

“I am. It was only a nightmare,” he sighed. Dedue shifted and stretched. He uncrossed his legs and began to stand up.”

“Just a moment.” Dimitri politely interrupted. Dedue’s brow rose in confusion. Dimitri scooched over to the left of where Dedue had sat. He sat down, with his back perfectly straight. Which was good because the tree bark was rough against the back of Dedue’s head. Dimitri stretched his legs forward and patted his lap. “Here, rest your head.”

Dedue blushed. “I have already rested enough.”

Dimitri pouted. “You clearly have not.” His lips upturned into a smile warmer and brighter than the sun. “I do not mind.”

Dedue reciprocated with an equally broad and divine smile. Gently, he lied down and rested his head on his lover’s lap. He faced Dimitri, and Dimitri gazed back down in him. Dimitri took his left hand and brushed the long silver hair on Dedue’s scalp. His right rested on Dedue’s chest; over his heart. Dimitri hummed a melody. A Duscur melody. About good fortune brought on the summer breeze. That song… it was the very same that was performed at their reception.

The hellish claws of the past, the flames, and the wars; none of that could reach the two of them now. Nearly a year has passed since their wedding. As a king and a lowborn vassal from another nation, they would not be accepted as a couple within the boundaries of Dimitri’s own nation. But in the newly rebuilt Duscur such social expectations held no power over them. They had a gorgeous wedding, in traditional Duscur fashion. Within the new capital, with almost the entire nation’s population attending to see the Hero of Duscur be wed to his one and only. And it wasn’t only the people of Duscur in the audience; the vast majority of their companions from their academy days and their comrades during the war had attended. On that most wonderful day the two men; who had suffered, and fought, and rebuilt a continent together, had been joined as husbands. Recognized not by Faerghus or Fodlan; but by the nation of Duscur, its gods, and their friends.

Ironically, the last category included two of Fodlan’s saints and the inheritor of its Goddesses’ power. That was still a lot to process.

Dedue spoke up, “You look dashing.”

Dimitri flushed and chuckled, but he kept indulging himself in Dedue’s long radiant hair. “You too, are radiant.”

It was late spring and transitioning into summer. The sky was blue with only a few white clouds. They had no need to fear of any attackers here so both of them had dressed comfortably. Dimitri was in a Fodlan style cotton shirt but dyed in the colors of Duscur; it was loose fitting and incredibly low cut. He wore midnight blue tights that hugged his now much healthier and meatier legs. He didn’t cover his right eye with an eyepatch, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the exception a bang or two. Dedue wore a Duscur style tunic, sapphire blue like Dimitri’s eye. His trousers were cream and accentuated his own massiveness. His hair maintained the same undercut he had during the war, but he did not tie it back. It was nice. Even in the castle at Fhirdiad; if the two of them weren’t wearing armor they were expected to dress in finery “becoming of people in their positions.” Moments like this were far too few. They had every right to drink in the bliss of this moment.

“I love you Dimitri.” confessed Dedue.

“I love you as well. I always will.” They shared smiles for a few more seconds.

“You were right, I think I should close my eyes for a bit again.” Dedue admitted. He blushed and then muttered, “we didn’t get much rest last night.”

Dimitri’s own face turned a rosy shade of pink. “I’ll remain here for you.”

“Thank you as always, Dimitri.” Dedue closed his eyes, and embraced memories of the time they shared together.


	2. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be their anniversary trip, but that doesn't mean they have to share it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimidueweek 2020. Day 6 has the themes of coping, cherished, family, and flowers. Though this chapter is about the last 3 items not the first. I like the idea that everyone can be fee to express themselves. Dimidue is so lovey dovey and warm!

“DIDI~!”

“DEDDLES~!”

Well that didn’t last long. Dedue opens his eyes and begins to rise. Dimitri sighs; he was slightly disappointed but he was content.

They both looked towards their companions. Hapi and Flayn were approaching from the direction of the town. They were both garbed and traditional Duscur dresses in the familiar colors of deep teal with beige and orange accents. Dedue’s heart was full and warm with pride.

“There you are! We have been looking for you!” Flayn happily shouted. She wore a crown of white daisies. They paired well with her mint green bob and rested behind her pointed ears.

“We even broke into your room to see if you were okay.” Hapi stated nonchalantly. She wore only a single daisy in her hair.

Dedue and Dimitri both grimaced. Dimitri tried to speak up but fumbled over his words. Dedue took the reins of the conversation in his stead, “What if we were in need of some privacy?”

Flayn blushed and giggled. Hapi shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

Dimitri gave a compliment, “You two are looking lovely today. May I ask where you got those flowers?” He had already known of the dresses, when they and their other friends arrived the day before the welcoming committee gifted them all with fine clothing to wear for the feast that night. It was a wonderful if overwhelmingly embarrassing experience that had the two husbands redder than tomatoes.

Flayn responded, “A small group of the town’s children gave them to us! They wanted to give a gift to the Hero of Duscur and his husband.”

“Ah… I hope we did not disappoint them with our absence.”

“Not at all Didi,” Hapi assured him. “They had plenty to go around. They offered some to us and said they would return later.”

“That’s good to hear.” Dimitri smiled warmly.

“Come now! We need to get back to town, Byleth has many plans for today’s activities!” Flayn peppily claimed while tugging Dimitri along by the arm. He responded with a mirthful if ragged “We’re coming, we’re coming!”

“Whose anniversary trip is this again?” Dedue sarcastically inquired. He followed it with a brief and hearty chuckle.

Hapi smiled back at him. She patted him on the shoulder and comforted him, “If they go overboard with their plots again, we’ll knock some sense into them.” She winked. Dedue smiled and the followed after Flayn and Dimitri.

Dedue and Dimitri both knew what they were getting into when they offered to let a few of their friends tag alone with them on this trip. But they were more than happy to bring them along. Rebuilding nations was busy work, they already felt they had to little time to spend with their companions. Their family. Though the shadow of war had thinned the two men knew all too well how the specter of mortality persisted.

When they had returned to the town, Dedue couldn’t help but smile. They were flanked by children from all sides. The were bouncy and bright, happily chatting with both Dimitri and Dedue. Asking to be lifted high into the air by their strong arms. Presenting the duo with more flowers and gifts. Not afraid of their large battle worn forms. Instead seeing them as pillars of strength and compassion. As Dedue looked around, he saw their other friends enjoying themselves. Hapi was enjoying a hearty conservation with some of the townsfolk. Annette was singing to adults and children alike, they even joined along with her! Flayn sat down with a group of children. As she spoke, she gestured to her pointed ears and green hair and flashed her white magic. No doubt she was telling stories of her past as Cethleann. Byleth and Mercedes were discussing faith and healing with the residential Duscurian priestess, medicine men and women. Both parties were sharing techniques and ideas. Ignatz was looking at pottery and architecture. Raphael was scarfing down food. Caspar and Balthus were sparring with some warriors. It was at that point that Dedue could no longer keep track of all his companions and his countrymen as they fraternized and celebrated with one another. His heart overflowed with joy and love, it felt like paradise. A dream he did not wish to wake up from, nor would he.

“Dedue.” Dimitri approached him. He was now wearing a crown of daffodils. He handed Dedue his handkerchief again. Oh. Dedue hadn’t even realized it, but there was tears in his eyes. He blushed and gratefully borrowed the cloth, to dab his eyes dry.

“Thank you, Dimitri. I was lost in the moment.” His voice was low and dulcet. He gently returned the cloth.

“Hmm~,” Dimitri hummed, “I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself beloved.” His tone was similar. Once he returned the kerchief into his pocket Dedue suddenly wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s waist and brought him into an embrace. “Oh!” Dedue placed his lips onto Dimitri’s and they kissed. Long and decadent. Sylvain and a few others in the crowd whistled at them.

When the two of them broke off for air, they laughed. Their voices boomed like thunder but were fluffy like cotton. Once again, they were lost in each other’s eyes. Embracing each other in a hug.

“Thank you, my beloved and cherished Dedue.”

“As always, my one and only guiding star Dimitri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those nicknames are cute, I couldn't pass them up! I like the idea of Dedue getting to engage in cultural exchange with his companions. Their is probably more of the playable cast with them, I just didn't to waste time on everybody. Just wanted to set the mood. 
> 
> A few points  
> \- Flayn and Hapi's daisies weren't at first meant to symbolize much of anything. I just thought they were cute and would pair well with their hair colors. But I also like how one of the google results says they can stand for new beginnings.  
> -Byleth's plots. Canonically Byleth isn't much of a character, their just meant to be a self insert for the player. I took that idea and thought, "Byleth would want to max out as many skill levels as possible like a crazed player obsessed with grinding. Like me.  
> -Some of you could probably figure it out but Dedue calling Dimitri a guiding star is a lampshade over his role as the "traditional" FE lord/hero. Marth is the Lodestar afterall.  
> -Dedue also calls Dimitri one and only, based of a few posts I've seen online saying that it was an appropriate translation for what he says to Dimitri in CF in Japanese.
> 
> That's it for now I think. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter. twitter.com/JothsDump. I've been posting some of the ideas I have for future works. I retweet a bunch of stuff from all sorts of media. However I also like and retweet some NSFW stuff so tread carefully and don't follow if your under 18.


End file.
